


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.2

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, slumbler parties, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.2

Albaabka u furay. Shock ayaa Cersei dareemay inuu booqdaha albaabka ahaa ee kadhex jira. Waxa ay ahayd Jaime. Waqtiga oo dhan ka dib, isaga u gaar ah oo macaan, libaax dahabka ku laabtay iyada. Erayadiisii Kevan Inkastoo, qeybtii Cersei rumeysan yahay in uu marnaba isaga ku qotomiyeen indhaha. Waxa uu eegay ka weyn ayaan ku xusuustay, iyadoo cawlan oo dheeraad ah in gadhka iyo macbudyo. Waxaa jiray nabar cusub ku fooddiisa. Waxa uu soo xirtay casaan Lannister, ka duwan cad ee Ilaalada Royal ah. Sidaas oo ay tahayna, walaalihiis isaga hoggaansami markii uu ku amray in ay tagaan.

Cersei isaga qaatay sidii qayb iyada ka mid ah uu doonayay inuu ka xanaaqay oo isaga la, baahida loo qabo in la ogaado meesha aan lahaa markii aan u baahdo. Laakiin badan wax, iyada oo kaliya rabay in aan in hubka uu mar kale. Dabiicadda, waxay u qaaday isaga xaggiisa, ka dibna ay xanibeen. Septa ayaa waxaa ka taagan oo iyada mooyaane. Jaime aan dhunkado laga yaabaa in la septa in loo naxo daawaday dhaqdhaqaaq kasta. Waxaa burinayso wax walba uu u shaqeeyeen si aad u dhiska. Cersei qaaday tallaabo dib iyo aqoon sifooyinka ay.

"Waa wax cajiib ah in aad aragto in aad ku soo laabtay King ee ka degaya, Sayidow Taliyaha," ayuu si rasmi ah u yiri.

Jaime iska dhaga oo qarka septa ka wadin dhaygaagid ah oo baraf ah. "Naga daa."

"Laakiin ... laakiin Rabbiga Taliyaha, nimcadiisa waa in aan la keligay baa hadhay," stammered septa ah. Gabadha kari waayay waxa ay in ka badan sagaal iyo toban, Cersei u maleeyay. Waxa uu malaha ahayd in amar nolosha uu dhan. Waa layaabna ma leh ayay ka argagaxay ku dhawaad ka mid ah dhacdhacaan nin sida cajiibka ahaa raadinaya sida Jaime. Cersei ogol yahay dhoola-yar. "By si ah o-Sare Septon."

"Sida aad arki karto," Jaime yiri, "Your Grace kaliya noqon doono ii kaliya aan leeyahay erayada la walaashay .."

"Sida aad rabto, Sayidow Taliyaha." Septa ayaa u foororsaday iyadii madaxa submissively oo u soo dhaqsaday ka baxay.


End file.
